Red Hood
Hard to forget that night, huh? In a way, Batman, this was the site of your first great failure. Maybe your greatest, but certainly not your last, right? Ah, memories. - To Batman What bothers you more: That your greatest failure returned from the grave or that I became a better Batman than you? - To Batman Twitter: @RedHood_CA Jason Todd was a ward of Bruce Wayne. He disappeared sometime during his mid-teens and was reported dead. The cause of death wasn't publicly announced, though there were rumors of a fire and even his biological mother was caught in it dying with him. It is a sad story that went sad places. Red Hood is a hero or maybe not so much. He kills though, but only bad guys. He steals money, he destroys drug shipments, ruins the slave trade, steals weapon caches, and worse! He is just horrible for business! No one knows where he came from or who he is, but he's dangerous and crazy! Jay is a name that is sometimes whispered on the street of a guy that will slide you some trash for some good info on criminal activity, or put a decent meal in a stray kid's mouth. He grew up on the streets, a local they say, but no one knows who he really is. It is just one name out of many of Jason's many disguises. Robin II disappeared suddenly, and was soon replaced by the current Robin! The Joker knows what really happened to him, but he doesn't like to brag! Or so he says. Except other supervillains know, they know that Batman isn't all powerful, and neither are his little brats. They go BOOM! just like the rest. Background * Jason Peter Todd was born to Willis Todd and Sheila Haywood. * Sheila ran from Gotham City after accidentally killing a young girl in an illegal abortion (she was a doctor), abandoning Jason. * Willis Todd is later murdered by Two-Face, unknown to Jason at the time who thought he was in jail as a pre-teen. * When 12, he stole Batman's tires from his Bat Mobile, or rather was trying to when Batman caught him! Pardon the tire iron to the gut; he seriously regrets that later when he realizes how much those hurt! * He is recruited to be Robin and trains for six months before he is let out to fight crime. He has an outlet for his rage, though there are times where he comes too close. Batman has to stop him from choking Two-Face to death when he finds out he killed his dad, and he isn't sure if he helped that diplomat's son fall or not all those nights ago, memories can be iffy things at times. * However, the bright spot was Dick Grayson. Wary at first, thinking his spot threatened, he finds Dick to be a friend and supportive of him. But that doesn't mean he liked being compared to him and his inability to 'measure up' and 'be Grayson' hurt any strong potential relationship with the Titans. * Later, Jason finds out his mom is still alive, and being blackmailed by The Joker. He goes to help her, only to be betrayed by her and turned over to the Joker instead! Little did he know that Ra's al Ghul had told Joker his secret identity and who his mother was to set everything up so that Batman could be lured out and forced to kill the Joker for hurting his Robin. * Robin was then beaten badly with a crowbar, and used his own body to shield his mother from the blast. He died instantly in the blast, while his Mother lingered to show her regrets - unknown to him - to Batman who was too late. * Regretting his actions and seeing they failed, Ra's al Ghul switches Jason's body with a fake so that the fake is buried and he takes Jason to the Lazarus Pit. However, when Jason is resurrected, he is not sane. He manages to escape, and is lost. * During Jason's aimless wandering, that was when Talia al Ghul accidentally finds him. She takes him in, starts to help heal his mind, and to train him. She sees the potential in him, and remembers he was once loved by her beloved. He is her secret project for the longest time, until she gets her own branch of League of Assassins away from her Father. * Over the years, Jason's and Talia's relationship depends. She even starts calling him 'Jaybird'. And towards the end of their relationship, they had actually become lovers. * However, it is not long after meeting Damian al Ghul-Wayne, that Jason realizes he has had enough of being a pawn and manipulated. He left, turning his back on Talia and the League of Assassins, along with her mockery of 'imitating' Batman and poorly at that. * Jason traveled the world, hunted down syndicates, took down crime bosses, killed nameless criminals, and created a blood bath and destruction across the criminal world! During the Heroes Crisis, he remained back on Earth, finding no limit to those he can 'dispose' of to make the world a better place! * After the heroes return however, Jason starts his plans. He starts collecting money from the criminals he kills or takes down, he starts investing, and he starts studying. He begins to create his plans, to take control over his life again. To fly free once more however, he must face his past, and show Batman how wrong he was! * It is then that he finally returns to Gotham City as the new Red Hood. He is there to give a message; he is there to learn how to fly free again. Personality Shit happens. It is Jason's new philosophy. It is better than nothing. He is alone in this world and the only people he could try and count on want to use him or control him, it's a difficult thing for Jason to deal with. He wants to fly free, but the past drags him down with ragged claws with him kicking and screaming. Dragged back to Gotham City by his memories, Jason has to find the strength to face his past, and find his future again. It is this struggle that will shape him beyond the angry, aimless man he has become. To take him beyond the mere mimic he enacts. For years Jason has systematically practiced, raised funds, and become a nightmare for his enemies. The only time he seems to remember how to truly laugh is when he flies. Those are still his moments of greatest joy. However, being alone has scarred Jason greatly, and as he licks the wounds raw, he has to learn how to dare let someone close to help bind them; much like a dog once used for the fighting pits. Jason has remembered the respect he once felt for Nightwing, the feeling of betrayal that his death meant nothing to Batman, and the anger at being replaced! The world is broken, and Jason is determined to make sense of it again at perhaps any cost! Jason has dragged himself back from the dead, and he isn't being dragged back without all hell breaking loose. It is just how Jason is. He is rage. He is passion. He is heartache. Logs *2012-01-19 - Birds Should Be Free - Flashback: While Damian still lived with his mother, he meets one of her pupils and lovers, and learns about flying free. *(IT: 2014-02-04 - Victims of Heroes: Monster or Hero) *2014-02-04 - Red Hoods and Bat Wings - Some tweets lead to a meeting between the Red Hood and Batwing at Crime Alley. *2014-02-12 - Save the Mafia Boss, Save the World - The Bat Kids come across Red Hood and Cable blowing crap up. Oops? *2014-02-14 - The Awakening: Now It Begins... - Red Hood makes his first 'visit', choosing Oracle for it. Gallery Jason_Todd_as_Robin.jpg Jason-Todd-Robin-II-Red-Hood.jpg Hood_by_ne0nic0.jpg Redhood_18.jpg Red_hood_jason_todd_no_mask_batman_arkham_city_by_enygma214.png Jason_Todd1.jpg Jason_sketch_by_nemesi_har_aralis.jpg Under_the_red_hood_by_kazeki.jpg Red_Hood1.jpg Jason_todd_ongoing_petition_by_jiuge.jpg Under_the_red_hood_by_mgnesmesi.jpg Jason_todd_by_prince_opeo.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:Special Character Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken